Halloween of 1979
by sesiliah
Summary: We all know Harry was born on July 31, 1980. We all know that Lily and James Potter were killed on Halloween soon after. But how did the Marauders spend one of their last Halloweens as the Marauders together? A one-shot, fun, light story about how Harry c


It hadn't been long since James and Lily got married. After seven years of chasing Lily, she finally liked him. After seven years of trying to be nice, of flirting, of prodding, of, well, obsession, she liked him. Actually. No lies. And she happily agreed to marry him.

It was Halloween, Halloween 1979, the group's second Halloween out of Hogwarts. Sirius Black was holding a Halloween party, and, naturally, James and Lily were to attend. Before they left, James popped on a headband that had two prongs of a stag sticking straight into the air.

"Do you have to wear those?" scoffed Lily as she carefully dressed her eyes in make up.

"I like them."

"You look like you're five."

"Thanks. And you look gorgeous," he kissed the top of her head.

Lily stopped what she was doing to shoot him a glare, but couldn't help laughing. "Such a romantic, this man I picked up."

"Oh, you picked me up, did you? Need I remind you which one of us spent seven years--"

"Chasing, flirting, and obsessing over me, I know, you've told me a dozen times," Lily giggled, putting down what she was holding to turn to James. "And guess what? It paid off." She lifted herself onto her tip-toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

After a minute or so, James and Lily Apparated into Sirius's apartment to be greeted by many decorations.

"Whoa, he sure went all out, didn't he?" Lily said, looking around admirably at the decorations.

"He always does."

"Look who it is! The lovebirds!" Sirius said happily, hurrying over to his friends. He had a pair of dog ears on, matching slightly James's headband.

"I can't believe you guys actually dressed up," said Lily with an eye roll. "It's so juvenile."

"I resent that," Sirius said.

"No use, mate, she insists on treating me like I'm a five year old child. Yes Lily, of course Lily, whatever you say, Lily," James chanted absently, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to go out with me, remember?" Lily said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"And you're the one who said yes." James said back.

"And I'm the one who sometimes wonders how," Lily rolled her eyes.

"And I'm the one who doesn't wonder at all, but who just treasures every minute because I've waited over seven years to have you and now I do."

The sappiness was too much for Sirius, apparently, because by now, he was gone. James and Lily, though, didn't seem to notice, as they spoke sweetly to each other.

"Oy, Moony, have you seem Prongs and Lily?" Sirius asked, walking over to Remus Lupin, who looked as shaggy and worn out as ever.

"You're the one who saw them in the first place," Remus pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "You need a leash for those two."

"Right, because leashing them together would be a great idea."

Sirius looked in shock at Remus, "I have most certainly influenced you."

Remus just grinned, shrugging absently.

"Well I love you four thousand, seven hundred, and eighty-four times more," said the voice of Lily Evans in the distance.

"I love you four thousand, seven hundred, and eighty-nine times more," James responded.

"Aw, that's not fair, you skipped five numbers!"

"You're the one who had a maths education, remember? Muggle school for… how many years?"

Lily and James walked into the room, hand in hand, walking over to join Sirius and Remus.

"Get a room, you two," said Sirius with an eye roll.

"Don't mind if we do," said James with a sly grin at Lily, "Mind if we borrow yours?"

Sirius shot him a glare, "Please spare me the mind images."

James leaned over and kissed Lily. Sirius gagged, "See, normally that wouldn't bother me."

Lily laughed, leaning against James's shoulder.

"Where's Pete?" asked Remus, "I haven't seen him for days."

Sirius shrugged absently.

So on the party went. Sirius soon later brought out some Firewhiskey and passed one to Remus, James, and offered to Lily.

"No thank you," said Lily, "Someone has to make sure James gets home safely."

"I'm not worried about Prongs. Here, take one," Sirius still held out the bottle.

"Aw, come on, Lily, have some fun!" James said, taking a swing of the whiskey.

Letting out a small sigh, Lily took the bottle from Sirius's hand and popped it open. "Atta girl, Lils," said James.

"I remember the first time Sirius pulled out two bottles of Firewhiskey. 'Oy, Prongs, get a load of this,' he said to me. I looked at him and yelled, 'Are you insane?' It was our fifth year," James said, gazing into the distance with a sigh.

"Then I walked in," laughed Remus.

"Oh, what a mess!" Sirius said, adding on to the story. "You were already shocked that in our third year I had given James beer. 'You should know better, Sirius!' Yadda, yadda, yadda. Jeez, Remus, you were obnoxious. You were i extremely /i obnoxious. I mean, wow, you were a real pain in the--"

"Okay, I get the point," Remus rolled his eyes.

Some two hours later, four adults would be scene laughing and insanely drunk in a certain Sirius Black's apartment. And at one the next morning, Remus was sprawled across the couch, fast asleep, Sirius on the floor, and James in Lily in Sirius's bedroom.

"James!"

"Well?"

A laughing Lily threw open the bathroom door and flung her arms around her husband's neck.

"So?"

"We're having a baby!" announced Lily with a smile.

"We're having a… what?"

"A baby!"

"Me, a father? Poor kid."

Laughing, the two began to talk furiously about their future child, mostly about the name of the baby-to-be. Their friends' reactions were very similar.

"You're having a… baby? And James is the father? This kid is going to have some serious issues," Sirius said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'd feel sorrier for any children you'd have."

James laughed, "Yeah. And we're making Sirius the baby's godfather."

There was a pause in which all three of them tried to comprehend the above statement.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with me?" said Lily with a groan. "Why not Remus?"

James and Sirius exchanged glances, then, simultaneously went, "Awoooooo!"

Lily sighed. "Now I feel bad for my baby."

One July 31, 1980, a baby boy was born to James and Lily. They named him Harry. Harry James Potter.

Enjoy the baby while you can, you two. For it wasn't that long after that James and Lily were murdered and baby Harry was left with a scar… and a story that would be told for the rest of time.


End file.
